Tout pour elle
by hamaiah
Summary: Faith et Bosco sont à la recherche d'un dealer quand ...
1. qu'est ce qui se passe?

**Tout pour elle**

  


_Les personnages de ny 911 ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, et blabla et blabla ...... tout le monde connaît la suite._

  


Note de l'auteur:ceci est ma toute première fanfiction sur ny 911 alors soyez indulgent avec moi.

D'autre part je tien à dire un grand merci à Milène qui a été en quelque sorte ma Beta-Readeuse. 

Le chapitre est court mais bon ......

Bon assez parler voilà l'histoire.

  


Bonne lecture!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

  


  


[] [] []

  


  


Faith et bosco sortirent d'un vieil immeuble, ils étaient à la recherchent d'un dealer mais il repartit. Bosco furieux donna un grand coup de pied dans une poubelle,puis entra dans la voiture et referma la porte violement.

  


Faith:Calme toi on va bien réussir a le coincer.

  


Il ne répondit pas et démarra. Ce dealer vendait une nouvelle drogue et Bosco voulait absolument l'arrêter, mais il arrivait toujours à leur échapper.

  


Bosco:Tu te rend compte, ça va faire plus d'un mois qu'on est après lu, mais ce CON nous échappe tout le temps.

  


Faith:Je sais mais on finira bien par l'avoir .....

  


Ils furent interrompus par le grésillement de leur radio: « Central à 55 David règlement de compte sur la 42° ». Faith prit la radio et répondit qu'il s'y rendait, tandis que Bosco faisait demi tours. Une fois arriver sur place ils virent le carnage créer par les 2 gangs. Ils s'avancèrent vers Doc et Kim qui s'occupait d'une femme enceinte.

  


Bosco (encore de mauvaise humeur):on en est à combien?

  


Kim:5 morts 10 graves, 20 légers.

  


Faith:et merde!

  


Ils se retournèrent en entendant un coup de feu qui provenait d'un himeuble aux alentours.

  


Kim:ils vont pas recommencer comme même?

  


Carlos:c'était quoi se coup de feu?

  


Bosco et Faith scrutèrent les immeubles pour essayer de repérer le tireur. La seul chose qu'ils virent fut un homme visiblement paniquer, sortirent de l'un d'entre eux.

  


Homme:officier le coup de feu provient de mon bâtiment!

  


Faith:qu'elle appartement?

  


Homme:je ne sait pas y'a tout un tas de gars louche dans le coin.

  


Bosco:très bien, on va le fouiller.

  


Ils partirent tout de suite.

  


  


[] [] []

  


  


Bosco avait tout vérifier de son côté mais aucune trace du tireur.

  


Bosco:t'as trouvé quelque chose?

  


Aucune réponse .......

  


Il appela plusieurs fois mais toujours rien .......

  


Il s'inquiéta !

  


Ce n'était pas dans ces habitudes de faire des trucs comme ça. Et si .......

  


Non il aurait entendu un coup de feu .......

  


Il entra dans un appartement, ou la porte était ouverte. Il vit tout d'abord le corps d'un homme sans vie, puis une marre de sang .......

  


  


  


  


  


  


petite note:alors il vous a plut mon premier chapitre

Faut pas oublier les rivious !

  


Hamaiah


	2. pourquoi?

**Tout pour elle**

  


  


Note de l'auteur : Bon voilà le second chapitre, plus long que le précédent.

Encore un grand merci à Milène et aussi à Klariss pour ces conseils et qui en plus est ma beta readeuse.

  


Bonne lecture !!!!

  


  


*|¤|*

  


_dans l'appartement_

Sa partenaire était allongée par terre, il courrut et s'agenouilla auprès d'elle ... 

Elle était encore en vie. Il prit sa radio et demanda une ambulance.

Bosco : Allez Faith, reste avec moi ... hein reste avec moi Faith 

  


*|¤|*

  


_sur la 42°_

Les secouristes terminaient de s'occuper des derniers blessés quand ils entendirent le grésillement de leur radio: « Officier de police blessée au 185° de la 42° appartement 8b »

Kim : Faith et Bosco sont partis là bas !

  


*|¤|*

  


_dans l'appartement_

Bosco était toujours agenouillé auprès de Faith, s'il retrouvait celui qui lui avait fait ça, cet enfoiré risquerait de ne pas arriver entier au post. Il la regarda, elle était si pâle, elle avait l'air si fragile. Il avait envie de pleurer mais il se retint, il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un le voit dans cet état. Il resta là à lui parler jusqu'à ce que les secours arrivent. Kim, Doc et Carlos comprirent en voyant le visage de Bosco qu'il s'agissait de Faith.

Kim : Bosco écarte toi.

Il s'exécuta et les laissa passer.

Doc : ça fait combien de temps ?

Bosco : j'sais pas ... je l'ai trouvé comme ça il y a 5 minutes.

Doc : on la transporte tout de suite à la Pitié.

Bosco (qui commence à s'énerver) : qu'est ce qu'elle a ?

Doc : Carlos passe lui du oneg !

Bosco : elle va s'en sortir ?

Doc : recule toi !

Bosco (vraiment énervé) : répondez-moi !!!!!

Kim : c'est grave ... elle a perdu beaucoup de sang ... et elle souffre probablement de plusieurs hémorragies.

Carlos : t'as descendu le gars qui a fait ça ?

Bosco : non, il n'était plus là.

Kim : c'est qui alors le cadavre dans l'entrée ?

Bosco : le coup de feu devait lui être destiné.

  


*|¤|*

  


_devant l'ambulance_

Bosco n'arrivait pas a croire ce qu'il venait de se passer, Faith venait d'être poignardée. Il s'en voulait, c'était trop injuste, ça n'aurait pas du lui arriver; Pas à elle!

Doc : Bosco tu viens avec nous ?

Il monta à l'intérieur puis il prit sa main et la serra. Elle reprit conscience quelques secondes plus tard, elle ressentait une forte douleur au niveau du thorax et de l'abdomen. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit Bosco. Elle retira le masque à oxygène.

Faith : Bos ... Bosco ...

Doc : garde le masque.

Kim : on arrive dans combien de temps ?

Carlos : dans 3 minutes.

Bosco : plus vite, accélère Nieto ! 

  


*|¤|*

  


Quand ils arrivèrent sur le parking de l'hôpital les médecins et les ambulanciers transportèrent Faith à l'intérieur. Bosco voulait les suivre dans la salle de trauma, mais Kim le conduisit dans la salle d'attente. Elle s'assit à coté de lui, et posa une main sur son épaule.

Kim : t'inquiète pas elle va s'en sortir Tu veux que j'appelle son mari?

Bosco : non je vais le faire !

Ils furent rejoins par Doc et Carlos, mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de lui demander quoi que se soit car il partit trouver un téléphone.

Doc : comment va t'il?

Kim : à ton avis?

Carlos : j'espère qu'ils vont trouver le salaud qui lui a fait ça !

  


*|¤|*

  


_près d'un téléphone_

Bosco décrocha le téléphone et composa le numéro. Il attendit quelques tonalité puis la voix de Fred se fit entendre.

Fred : allô !

Bosco : Fred c'est Bosco.

Fred : qu'est ce qui se passe?

Bosco : j'appelle de la Pitié Faith et moi on a eu une intervention et ça a mal tourné elle est à l'hôpital elle a été poignardée.

Fred : Bosco si c'est une blague c'est franchement pas marrant !

Bosco : ce n'est pas une blague en ce moment elle est en salle de trauma je t'appelle de la salle d'attente, bordel, pourquoi je te mentirais !

Fred : j'arrive 

Bosco raccrocha le téléphone.

  


*|¤|*

  


_dans la salle d'attente_

Il partit se rasseoir dans la salle d'attente. Doc, Kim et Carlos levèrent les yeux vers lui.

Kim : alors ?

Bosco : il arrive.

Doc : est ce que ça va ?

Bosco : Oui !

Carlos : t'en es sûr ?

Bosco : lâche moi Nieto !

Carlos : ce que t'es susceptible !

Doc : laisse le tranquille.

Carlos : oui mais j'essayais juste de 

Doc : laisse le !

Carlos partit se chercher un café tandis que Doc partit rejoindre Kim et Bosco.

Kim : comment a réagi Fred ?

Bosco : il a crut que je lui faisais une blague 

Kim : une blague ? Il se fiche de nous là ? J'vais lui montrer si le sang qui se trouve dans l'ambulance est une blague.

Doc : Kim je crois que tu devrais te calmer. Son mari ne vient pas ?

Bosco : Il arrive il a compris que je ne faisait pas une blague.

Kim : je vois pas pourquoi tu aurais fait quelque chose comme ça ?

Bosco prit sa tête dans ses mains et soupira bruillament, il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce qu'il venait de se passer. C'était arrivé si vite ce sentiment de culpabilité devenait de plus en plus fort ainsi que celui d'impuissance. Les larmes lui brûlaient les paupières et ne demandait qu'à sortir mais il ravala son sanglot. Il ne fallait pas qu'il pleure. Pas devant les autres. Il se leva et commença à tourner en rond comme un lion en cage.

Kim : assied toi 

Carlos revint avec une tasse de café et quelques gâteaux.

Carlos : de toute façon ce n'est pas parce que tu vas tourner en rond comme ça qu'elle va survivre, si elle doit mourir, elle mourra. Quelqu'un veut un gâteau ?

Ils se retournèrent tous les trois vers lui choqués par ce qu'il venait de dire.

Bosco : tu te fiches de moi ? 

Il l'attrapa par le col et le plaqua contre le mur.

Bosco : ne t'avise plus jamais de parler d'elle comme ça, tu m'entends, jamais ! Jamais ! Et tu me proposes quelque chose à manger ! Alors que je viens de la voir se vider de son sang !

Doc et Kim s'approchèrent pour essayer de les séparer mais Bosco ne lâchait pas sa prise. 

Carlos : arrête mec j'ai compris lâche-moi 

Doc : Bosco lâche-le !

Le point de Bosco partit s'écraser sur la mâchoire de Carlos qui glissa contre le mur. Le sang commença à couler de la bouche de Carlos. Bosco partit prendre l'air.

Doc : Kim va voir Bosco moi je m'occupe de Carlos.

Carlos : c'est un malade ce type !

Doc : Carlos est ce que tu as un cerveau ?

Carlos (un peut niaisement) : bah ! Oui 

Doc : alors utilise-le !!!!!!

Carlos : qu'est ce qu'il lui prend ?

Doc : Faith vient d'être poignardée et toi tu 

Carlos : j'ai rien fait !

Doc : j'abandonne.

Un des médecins qui s'était occupé de Faith arriva dans la salle d'attente 

  


*|¤|*

  


_dans un couloir de la Pitié_

Kim : Calme-toi !

Elle avait tout essayé pour le calmer mais elle n'y était pas arrivée. Une seule personne arrivait à le calmer mais elle n'était pas là pour aider kim.

Bosco : comment a t'il put dire ça ?

Kim : c'est Carlos il dit tout le temps des trucs stupides calme-toi !

Il se leva et recommença à tourner en rond. Doc arriva vers eux et regarda Bosco.

Doc : les médecins viennent de la monter en chirurgie elle a perdu beaucoup de sang 

Bosco: elle va s'en sortir ?

Doc: ils ne savent pas encore elle est dans un état critique désolé Bos.

Il se réassit et prit sa tête dans ses mains, cette fois il ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes qui commencèrent à couler le long de son visage. Ces larmes n'échappèrent pas aux autres.

Doc : eh ! Bos t'inquiète pas elle va s'en sortir.

Kim : allez calme toi, elle va s'en sortir 

C'était la première fois qu'ils le voyaient pleurer, il n'avait pas le même regard que d'habitude, sa peur et sa souffrance se lisait dans ses yeux.

Kim : fait lui confiance, elle s'en sortira.

Bosco : comment pouvez vous en être aussi sûr ?

Doc : on garde espoir.

Kim : tu devrais essayer de faire comme nous. Hein, tu veux bien ?

Bosco : j'men veux j'ai l'impression que tout est de ma faute.

Doc : dit pas ça ! Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, et ce n'est en rien de ta faute !

Bosco : oui mais si c'était moi qui avait fouillé cet apart', elle ne serait pas là.

Kim : tu te serais retrouvé à sa place.

Bosco : oui !

Doc : arrête de dire ça. On va devoir rentrer à la caserne, on peut te laisser seul ?

Bosco : oui allez-y !

Kim : tu nous préviens si 

Bosco : d'accord !

  


*|¤|*

  


_à la caserne_

Kim, Doc et Carlos revinrent à la caserne, les pompiers se retournèrent en les voyant arriver. Ils étaient couverts de sang, le sang de Faith. Il n'avaient pas encore eu le temps de se changer, et Carlos avait la mâchoire enflée.

Doc : j'arrive toujours pas à croire ce qu'il vient de se passer !

Kim : moi non plus !

Jimmy : qu'est ce qui s'est passer ? 

Jo : vous avez vu vos têtes ? On croirait que vous venez de voir un mort .

Kim : hein, hein, hein, très drôle !

Alex : qu'est ce qui se passe, et qu'est ce qui est arrivé à Carlos ?

Doc : on a emmené Faith à l'hôpital tout à l'heure elle a été poignardée on est resté un peu avec Bosco elle est en chirurgie dans un état critique.

Cette nouvelle fit l'effet d'une bombe, les pompiers n'arrivaient pas à croire ce que venait de leur dire Doc. 

Alex : c'est son sang ?

Jo : qu'est ce qui t'es arriver Carlos ?

Doc : il a eu un petit différent avec Bosco.

Alex : comment est ce qu'il réagit ? 

Doc : pas très bien, c'est la première fois que je le vois comme ça, et quand il a attrapé Carlos j'ai cru pendant un moment qu'il allait le tuer. 

Jimmy : qu'est qu'il a fait ?

Kim : il a encore dit quelque chose de stupide !

  


*|¤|*

  


_dans la salle d'attente_

Bosco était toujours assit dans la salle d'attente mais il avait été rejoint par Fred et plusieurs flics qui avaient appris la nouvelle. Ils attendaient ici depuis plusieurs heures qu'elle sorte de chirurgie, et qu'un chirurgien leur donne des nouvelles sur son état. Bosco avait encore envie de pleurer mais il se retint encore une fois, surtout maintenant qu'une grande partie du commissariat avait envahit la salle d'attente. Les flashs de ce qu'il venait de voir n'arrêtait pas de se bousculer dans sa tête, malgré tous ce que pouvaient lui dirent les autres ce sentiment de culpabilité devenait de plus en plus fort. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et soupira. _Il ne faut pas qu'elle meure, il ne faut pas, _pensa t'il alors que le chirurgien qui s'était occupé d'elle s'approcha d'eux.

Dr : vous êtes ici pour l'officier Yokas ?

Bosco et Fred se levèrent, alors que les autres officiers s'approchaient d'eux.

Bosco : comment va t'elle ?

Le médecin avait la tête des mauvaises nouvelles et ça Bosco le savait. 

  


  


  


  


Petite note : et oui j'aime bien moi aussi laisser les lecteurs sur leur fin ! 

La suite dans le prochain épisode !

Et n'oubliez pas les revious, ça fait trop plaisirs !

  


  


  


  


  



	3. vengeance

**Tout pour elle**

  


  


Note de l'auteur : Bon voilà la suite vous allez en savoir plus sur l'état de Faith. Et puis je tiens à dire merci à Loj (tête en l'air comme je suis j'avais oublié de la nommer dans le chapitre 2, bon mon erreur est réparée j'espère qu'elle m'en veut pas trop), à Milène, et à Klariss, je me demande bien ce que j'aurais pu faire sans elles. Et merci beaucoup pour les rivious, j'étais aux anges.

  


Bonne lecture !!!

  


  


¤|*|¤

  


_à l'hôpital_

Bosco : comment va t'elle ?

Dr : elle vient de sortir du bloc, nous avons pu stopper les hémorragies mais elle a perdu beaucoup de sang. Elle est dans le coma dans un état critique. Nous feront d'autres examens demain.

Fred : on peut aller la voir ?

Dr : oui mais seulement quelques minutes et une seule personne à la fois.

Bosco : vas-y Fred !

Bosco le regarda s'éloigner avec le médecin en direction de la chambre ou Faith avait été amenée. Il se leva et recommença à tourner en rond, il avait besoin de se défouler, de taper sur quelque chose. Deux choses se bousculaient dans son esprit : l'état dans lequel se trouvait sa meilleure amie, et la manière dont il ferait payer le mec qui avait osé lui faire ça. Cet enfoiré ne s'en tirerait pas aussi facilement. Alors que la colère montait peu a peu en lui, les flashs de Faith se vidant de son sang lui revinrent à la mémoire, ces visions ne le lâchaient plus. Sully et Davis qui venaient d'apprendre la nouvelle arrivèrent dans la salle d'attente et s'approchèrent de Bosco.

Sully : comment va t'elle ?

Bosco : Ils vienent de la descendre c'est loin d'être bon ... j'dois appeler la caserne pour les prévenir.

Davis : j'vais le faire si tu veux.

Bosco : merci !

Sully : est ce que ça va ?

Elle était dans le coma, dans un état critique comment pourrait il faire si elle n était plus là, plus là à ses cotés, qui d'autre à part elle pourrait le supporter, à qui pourrait il se confier. Il ne voulait pas la perdre.

Sully : tu devrais rentrer chez toi et aller te reposer.

Bosco : hors de question !

  


¤|*|¤

  


_Dans une chambre d'hôpital_

Bosco entra dans la petite chambre quand il posa son regard sur le corps de Faith, son coeur se serra. Elle était pâle et semblait si fragile, entourée par toutes sortes de machines qui la maintenait en vie. Il s'assit sur une chaise à coté du lit et prit sa main.

Bosco : allez Faith, réveille-toi ! Tu peux pas nous laisser, tu peux pas me laisser.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds.

Il ferma les yeux et les larmes commencèrent à couler. Il sanglota silencieusement Elle ne méritait pas ce qui venait de lui arriver, c'était son esprit commença à s'embrouiller, il avait tellement peur qu'elle ne s'en sorte pas, qu'elle finisse ses jours dans cette chambre d'hôpital, qu'ils ne puissent plus parler ou rire à nouveau. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle meure, il avait encore tant de chose à lui dire, il voulait qu'elle sache tout ce qu'il pensait d'elle, tout ce qu'elle représentait à ses yeux, il avait peur qu'elle parte sans savoir tout ça.

Bosco :j'vais coincer celui qui t'a fait ça, j'te le promets, j'te le promets.

Il lâcha sa main et se frotta les yeux pour essuyer les larmes qui continuaient de couler le long de ses joues. Il avait déjà pleurer devant Doc et Kim et il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autre le voit comme ça. Bien qu'il était persuadé que la nouvelle que Boscorelli avait pleuré devait déjà avoir fait le tour de tout le 55°. La porte s'ouvrit et Sully vint rejoindre Bosco près du lit.

Sully : tu devrais rentrer chez toi, et aller te reposer, on t'appellera si jamais il y a du changement.

Bosco : non, je reste ici !

Il ne voulait pas partir, il avait peur qu'elle lui échappe, mais une chose était sûre demain il irait travailler, et il trouverait le mec qui avait osé lui faire du mal, même si cela implique qu'il ne puisse pas dormir, de toute façon comment serait il capable de dormir après ce qui venait de se passer.

  


¤|*|¤

  


_Post du 55°_

Bosco : tu te fiches de moi ?

Christopher : Est-ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter ?

Bosco : par pitié j'ai pas envie de jouer les nounous.

Christopher : tu patrouilleras avec Gusler que ça te plaise ou non !

Bosco sortit du bureau de son supérieur et claqua la porte. Il passa devant Gusler qui ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose 

Bosco : LA FERME ! ! !

Il sortit et monta dans la voiture de patrouille. Il devait avouer qu'il commençait à être un peu perdu sans elle. Gusler entra dans la voiture et Bosco démarra. Il régnait un silence de mort entre les deux officiers. Gusler ouvrit une nouvelle fois la bouche pour parler 

Bosco : est ce que je t'ai donné l'autorisation de parler ? Non ! Alors LA FERME !

Bosco soupira cette journée allait être longue, très longue. Il avait réussit à avoir 1h00 de pause pour aller la voir, mais toutes ces heures passer avec ce « crétin » ne l'enchantaient guère. Le silence fut interrompu par le grésillement de la radio : « central à 55 David coup de feux aux 1024 de la 38°, appartement 7b »

Bosco : Bien reçu central.

Déjà que d'habitude c'était pas un cadeau, alors là. Bosco qui remarqua son regard insistant, lui jeta un regard noir.

Bosco : Qu'est ce que t'as ? Tu veux ma photo ?

Gusler : non est ce que ça va ?

Bosco : Est-ce que j'tai autorisé à ma poser des questions ?

Le silence retomba entre eux Ils arrivèrent à l'endroit indiqué, Doc et Carlos étaient déjà sur place.

¤|*|¤

  


_Appartement 7b_

Bosco entra en premier et fit le tour de l'appartement suivit de Gusler. Ils virent le corps d'un homme étendu par terre sous une marre de sang, mais aucune trace d'un tireur. Bosco s'approcha de la fenêtre, et fit signe à Doc et Carlos qu'ils pouvaient monter. Il fixa l'homme allongé par terre, tous les flashs de la veille vinrent se bousculer dans son esprit, le coup de feu, la fouille de l'immeuble, et le corps à moitié en vie de Faith qui se vidait de son sang. Pourquoi fallait-il que toutes ces images lui arrivent comme ça ? Il avait l'envie soudaine de se taper la tête contre le mur pour les faire partir. La voix de Doc le sorti de ses pensées.

Doc : Bosco ?

Bosco : quoi ?

Doc : je t'ais demandé si tu avais des nouvelles de Faith.

Bosco : pas de changement, mais je vais la voir tout à l'heure.

Doc : tu nous préviens si jamais 

Bosco : d'accord ! Vous ne le transportez pas à la pitié ?

Carlos : t'es sourd ou quoi ? On a dit qu'il était mort.

Bosco : j'suis pas sourd, j'ai pas entendu c'est tout, et tu me parles sur un autre ton !

Carlos : c'est bon, faut pas t'énerver comme ça ! C'est pas de notre faute si t'es dans la lune.

Bosco (s'approchant dangereusement de Carlos) :t'en veux encore une, c'est ça ? Tu veux que je mette mon poing dans ta gueulle ?

Carlos : non, je m'en passerais ! Par contre je veux bien t'en mettre un.

Doc vint s'interposer entre eux c'était pas le moment de se battre.

Doc : oh ! Les gars calmez-vous, Carlos retourne dans l'ambulance !

Carlos : mais c'est 

Doc : fais ce que je dis !

L'ambulancier redescendit, furieux. Doc se tourna vers Bosco.

Doc : Bosco je crois vraiment que tu devrais te calmer, je sais c'est dur pour toi. Mais le fait de cogner sur tout ce qui bouge ne va pas arranger les choses. Et tu ne t'attireras que des ennuis.

Bosco : mais ce 

Doc : écoute c'est Carlos, et tu ne devrais pas t'énerver comme ça ! 

Bosco : je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir !

Doc :ce n'est pas un ordre, mais un conseil.

  


¤|*|¤

  


_55 David, ou presque_

«Central à 55 David scène de ménage au 57 de la 37° »

Bosco : Bien reçu central.

  


¤|*|¤

  


_Sur les lieux_

Femme : ARRETE !

Homme : Quoi, qu'est ce que t'as ? Tu l'ouvres plus là !

Bosco descendit de la voiture. L'homme tenait une grande barre en fer avec laquelle il avait déjà frappé plusieurs fois sa femme.

Bosco : lâchez ça tout de suite !

Homme : LA FERME !

L'homme recommença à frapper sa femme. Bosco s'approcha de lui et donna un coup de poing dans l'estomac de l'homme, qui s'écroula à terre. Bosco se jeta sur lui et commença à lui taper dessus, et à lui taper dessus

Bosco : alors qu'est ce que t'as ? Tu fais moins le malin. Tu vois ce que ça fait quand on se fait taper dessus.

Bosco continua à la frapper. Gusler resta là, sans bouger, surpris par l'attaque de Bosco. Sully et Ty arrivèrent à ce moment là et sortirent rapidement de la voiture.

Sully : BOSCO !

Ils le séparèrent de l'homme qui n'arrêtait pas de se tordre de douleur.

Bosco : laisse moi !

Sully : Bosco arrête !

Homme : c'est un malade ce type. Faut le faire enfermer !

Bosco :répète un peu !

Sully (retenant Bosco) : Bosco ça suffit !

Bosco : je vais lui refaire le portrait.

Sully : je crois que tu l'as déjà suffisamment abîmé comme ça ! 

  


¤|*|¤

  


_à l'hôpital_

Bosco : Dr est ce qu'il y a du changement?

Dr : nous avons refait quelques examens et les coups de couteaux qu'elle a reçut au thorax lui ont gravement endommagé le système respiratoire. Elle a besoin d'une transplantation cur-poumons le plus vite possible, sinon ...

Bosco : sinon quoi?

Dr : elle mourra, désolé.

Bosco : sur qui allez vous prélever les organes?

Dr : et bien nous avons fait des recherches et pour le moment il n'y a rien de disponible, mais nous l'avons mit sur la liste des très urgent.

Bosco : il n'y a personne ... rien ...

Dr : oui mais ...

Bosco : il faut être mort pour pouvoir lui donner ?

Dr : oui mais ...

Bosco : si je me flingue là, vous lui donnerez mes organes !

Dr : soyez raisonnable, ça ne sert a rien de faire ça. Vous n'êtes peut être même pas compatible. Je suis désolé !

Bosco (commençant a s'énerver) : VOUS ETES DESOLE ,VOUS ETES DESOLE ,mais vous n'êtes même pas fichus de lui trouver ces organes ! Vous êtes payé à rien foutre ma parole !

Dr : calmez vous !

Bosco (qui commence a chauffer) : ME CALMER ! ME CALMER ! ALLEZ VOUS FAIRE FOUTRE !

Doc et Carlos qui arrivait à ce moment là le regardèrent s'éloigner en direction de la chambre de Faith. Fred était assit près du lit.

Fred : tu peux rester avec elle? Je dois aller faire un tour.

Bosco : bien sûr !

Fred sort et Bosco s'assoit sur la chaise. Il prend sa main dans la sienne.

Bosco : Faith ...

Il s'interrompit un moment le temps de ravaler un sanglot. Il sentait un grand vide en lui, elle lui manquait terriblement.

Bosco : je te jure ... on va te trouver ces organes, même si pour ça il faut que je les arrache au premier déchet que je croise.

Doc et Carlos arrivent à ce moment.

Doc : on vient d'apprendre pour la greffe.

Bosco (sur un ton sec) : et alors?

Carlos : faudrait peut être voir à te calmer !

Bosco : LA FERME! J'ai pas besoin de me calmer, je vais très bien.

Carlos : tu t'es pas regarder, t'as vu comment t'as parlé au médecin.

Bosco : j'ai pas besoin de ton avis ! Alors laisse moi tranquille !

Doc : oh, calmez vous !

Doc regarde le poignet de Bosco.

Doc : qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé?

Bosco : j'ai foutu une raclé à un mec qui battait sa femme.

Doc : t'as pas fait voir ça à un médecin?

Bosco : non !

Carlos : tu devrais pourtant, t'as peut être besoin de points de sutures.

Bosco : LA FERME !

Doc : ça suffit maintenant, vous ne pouvez pas arrêter de vous engueuler 2 minutes !

Carlos : je descends à la cafèt vous voulez que je rapporte quelque chose?

Doc : je te rejoins, Bosco tu viens avec nous?

Bosco : non, j'ai pas faim.

Carlos : tu sais c'est pas parce que tu ne vas pas manger que ça va la faire sortir du coma.

Bosco (se levant de sa chaise) : je crois que t'as pas bien compris. Il faut que je le dise en quelle langue? Lâche moi j'ai pas besoin de toi ici, je ne veux plus que tu m'adresse la parole !

Doc : Bosco, calme toi.

Carlos : je me casse!

Il sort de la pièce.

Doc : pourquoi est ce que tu t'énerves comme ça?

Bosco : je m'énerve sur ce crétin si je veux.

Doc (qui pousse un soupire) : bon je vais manger, t'es sûr que tu veux rien manger?

Bosco : comment veux tu que j'avale quoi que se soit?

Doc sort.

  


¤|*|¤

  


_à la cafèt_

Carlos : qu'est ce qui lui prend d'agir comme ça?

Doc : c'est normal, Faith ne va peut être pas s'en sortir,il est un peu sur les nerfs.

Carlos : ben ses nerfs qu'il les passe sur quelqu'un d'autre que moi.

Doc : oui, mais si tu évitais de le provoquer aussi.

Carlos : je le provoque pas.

  


¤|*|¤

  


_chambre d'hôpital_

Bosco : Faith, tu me manques tu sais. Je sais pas ce que j'vais faire sans toi, si on ne te trouve pas ces organes. Je sais que je ne devrais pas m'énerver comme ça sur tout ce qui bouge, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, c'est plus fort que moi comment je pourrais rester calme alors que t'es ici, entre le vie et la mort. J'aimerais tant en faire plus pour toi, mais la seul chose que je puisse faire c'est d'attraper ce gars, je crois que je vais le tuer, je sais que si tu le pouvais tu m'en empêcherais mais je te jure que ce type ne restera pas longtemps dehors, j'te promets de te venger, j'te le promets.

Il ferma les yeux pour essayer de se calmer, pourquoi fallait il que ça lui arrive, il ne voulait toujours pas admettre le fait qu'elle ne puisse pas s'en sortir, qu'ils ne puissent peut être plus jamais parler, à qui pourrait il se confier si elle n'était plus là. c'était la seule personne en qui il avait confiance, et celle qu'il respectait le plus, il ne pouvait même pas imaginer sa vie sans elle.

  


¤|*|¤

  


_55 David_

Le silence régnait encore dans la voiture, ils ne s'étaient échangés que le strict minimum nécessaire lors de leurs interventions.

Gusler : je crois que ...

Bosco : LA FERME! Je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas l'ouvrir!

Gusler : mais je ...

Bosco : si tu l'ouvres encore une seul fois, je te jure que je t'arrache moi même ton coeur et tes poumons.

Ils arrivèrent sur les lieus d'un accident, plusieurs voitures étaient encastrées les une dans les autres, et les ambulanciers s'occupaient des derniers blessés. Bosco s'approcha de Kim et d'Alex, alors que Gusler restait à l'écart de peur d'énerver une nouvelle fois Bosco.

Kim : qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé au poignet?

Bosco (sur un ton sec) : j'ai tabassé un type.

Alex : tu l'as pas fait voir a un médecin?

Bosco : pourquoi est ce que tout le monde veut que je le fasse voir à un médecin?

Kim : car il faut te désinfecter et tu as probablement besoin de quelques point de sutures.

Bosco : j'en ai rien a foutre !

Alex : calme toi!

Kim: viens avec moi !

Bosco : non! Je ...

Kim : t'ais-toi !

Elle le tira par le bras et l'obligea à la suivre jusqu'à l'ambulance.

Bosco : je ...

Kim : assied toi!

Quelque chose attira l'attention de Bosco.

Bosco : Kim baisse toi!

Il poussa Kim à terre ... 

  


  


Note de la fin : vous avez vu comment j'ai coupé le chapitre (gnagnagna rire machiavélique), j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut, faut pas hésitez a m'envoyer des rivious. Bon faut que j'aille terminer de lire l'épisode pilote « lions et loups » la spin off de Loj. 

  


  


  



	4. romance

Note de l'auteur: Attention! Fan du couple Kim/Jimmy la sortie est par là = au risque de faire une attaque. Donc j'en connais qui n'on plus qu'à faire demi tour et ne pas lire ce chapitre. Bah oui j'ai pas envie de me faire tuer après que vous l'ayez lu. Bon sinon toujours pareil merci à Klariss pour me corriger. Et aussi le 3ème perso le principal de la fic fait son entrée. Je rappelle que l'abus d'alcool est nocif et qu'il ne faut pas conduire après avoir bu donc faut pas suivre l'exemple du crétin ci dessous, lol. Et non Lolotte, Lyssi et Loloje c pas vous à la place de Cruz là! (C'est pas moi non plus *ouinnnnn*) Mais je ne dis rien de plus. Euh non je ne me suis pas défoncée avant d'écrire cette note, je suis juste un chtit peu folle.  
  
Bonne lecture !!!  
***  
  
Bosco: Kim baisse toi!  
Il la poussa à terre ...  
Un coup de feu retentit ...  
Bosco fit un bond et couru rattraper le type qui commençait à s'enfuir.  
Bosco: Arrête toi!  
Mais l'homme ne s'arrêta pas. Bosco le rattrapa et lui écrasa la tête sur le trottoir. Il commença à le frapper. Alex arriva et essaya de l'arrêter.  
Alex: Bosco arrête! Bosco ...  
Bosco décida de s'arrêter et passa les menottes au type qui gémissait par terre.  
Bosco: LA FERME! Gusler ramène toi!  
Gusler: oui.  
Bosco: fout le en voiture!  
Gusler s'exécuta tandis que bosco se dirigea vers Kim, encore sous le choc, et Alex près de l'ambulance.  
Bosco: est ce que ça va?  
Kim: oui! Je sais pas comment te remercier ...  
Bosco: très bien j'y vais.  
Kim: non reste ici! Je vais m'occuper de ta blessure.  
Bosco: j'ai déjà dis que ...  
Kim: ramène toi!  
Bosco: très bien.  
Il s'assit alors que Kim commença à le désinfecter.  
Kim: tu sais ...  
Bosco: tu n'as pas à mettre redevable.  
  
***  
  
Post du 55°  
Christopher: Bosco!  
Bosco: quoi?  
Christopher: dans mon bureau!  
Bosco le rejoignit dans son bureau et ferma la porte.  
Christopher: t'es suspendu!  
Bosco: quoi?  
Christopher: on a reçu plusieurs plaintes à cause de ton comportement violent. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi surtout après ce qu'il vient de se passer, mais je ne tolérerai plus ça. Je te donne une semaine. Et après tu reprendras le travail derrière un bureau.  
Bosco: quoi? Tu peux pas faire ça?  
Christopher: Si! Maintenant sort et repose toi!  
Bosco sortit et monta dans sa voiture. Il posa son front sur le volant et commença à pleurer. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule chose à faire : Trouver un bar et se soûler jusqu'à ce qu'il oublie tout ça.  
  
***  
  
dans un bar  
Bosco était assit à une table au fond d'un petit bar. Il avait tellement bu qu'il ne savait pas à combien de bières il en était. Il se décida enfin à rentrer chez lui, il se leva et essaya d'aligner deux pas sans perdre l'équilibre ce qui était très difficile vu son état. Il réussit à entrer dans sa voiture, il voulut démarrer quand quelqu'un tapa aux carreaux. C'était Kim, il baissa la vitre.  
Bosco: qu'est ce que tu fous là? Tu me surveilles?  
Kim: mon appart est juste à coté.  
Bosco: très bien bonne nuit!  
Kim: Bosco!  
Bosco: quoi encore?  
Kim : tu peux pas conduire dans cet état.  
Bosco: rien à foutre.  
Kim: et si tu tues quelqu'un?   
Bosco: il avait qu'à pas passer là!  
Kim: donne moi ces clefs! Je te raccompagne!  
Bosco: non ...  
Kim: y'a pas de non! Tu tiens à peine debout, tu crois que je vais te laisser conduire, tu pourrais te tuer.  
Bosco: et alors tout le monde s'en fou de toute façon!  
Kim: Ne dis pas ça!  
Bosco: la seule personne qui compte pour moi va mourir, alors ...  
Kim: Faith va s'en sortir.  
Bosco: ah bon! Je savais pas que t'étais voyante. Comment peux tu savoir qu'elle va s'en sortir?  
Pendant qu'il faisait son petit discours, elle en profita pour attraper les clefs.  
Bosco: qu'est ce que tu fais? Rend moi ça tout de suite!  
Kim: je te donne le choix: soit je te raccompagne, soit tu passes la nuit dans ta voiture? Alors?  
Bosco: putain! T'as qu'à les garder! Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide.  
Kim: oh et puis tu fais chier! Si t'es trop con pour ne pas voir que t'as besoin d'aide. Et bien débrouille toi!  
Elle partit en direction de son appartement, mais Bosco la retint par le bras.  
Bosco: mes clefs!  
Kim: J'te les rendrai demain. Bonne nuit!  
Bosco: non! Rend les moi tout de suite!  
Kim: non!  
Bosco: très bien, t'es contente t'as gagné!  
Kim: et tu comptes faire quoi?  
Bosco: Je sais pas! Peut être que ...  
Il s'approche d'elle en prenant un regard séducteur.  
Kim: mais qu'est ce que tu ...  
Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il l'embrassa fougueusement. Elle se recula et lui mit une grande gifle.  
Kim: Non mais t'es pas bien!  
Bosco: t'es malade, t'as vu la baffe que tu m'as foutue.  
Kim: tu l'as bien mérité.  
Bosco: maintenant tu me rends mes clefs!  
Kim: monte dans la voiture!  
Bosco: je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi!  
Kim: tu préfères peut être passer la nuit dehors.  
  
***  
  
hôpital 3 jours plus tard  
Bosco: où est Faith Yokas?  
Infirmière: vous êtes l'officier Boscorelli?  
Bosco: oui!  
Infirmière: on l'a monté en chirurgie.  
Bosco (commençant à paniqué): QUOI ? Qu'est ce qu'il lui est arrivé?  
Infirmière: nous avons trouvé un donneur, la greffe vient de commencer.  
Bosco: elle va s'en sortir alors?  
Infirmière: normalement oui, s'il n'y a pas de complication.  
Bosco: et les complication arrivent souvent?  
Infirmière: ça dépend, mais la greffe, vu son état devrait marcher, il y a très peu de risque qu'elle fasse un rejet. Elle a de très bonne chance. Le médecin viendra vous en parlez après l'opération.  
Bosco poussa un soupire de soulagement. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi soulagé de toute se vie. Il allait encore pouvoir être avec elle. Il allait encore pouvoir lui parler, la sentir et la toucher. Elle ne s'en irait pas. Elle allait rester avec lui, rester ici avec eux. Il laissa reposer sa tête contre le guichet.  
Infirmière: l'opération va durer une dizaine d'heure, vous devriez rentrer chez vous et vous reposer. Je vous appellerai dès qu'elle sera sortie du bloc.  
Bosco: d'accord!  
Il sortit, monta dans sa voiture et se décida à aller continuer sa petite enquête qu'il menait pour retrouver le mec qui avait fait du mal à sa partenaire. Il décida d'aller sur les lieux de l'agression. Il avait l'impression que tout allait bien dans sa tête, depuis qu'elle était en chirurgie pour sa greffe. Une fois arrivé sur les lieux, il descendit de sa voiture, et monta les escaliers à toute vitesse. La porte de l'appartement qui avait fait de sa vie un enfer était sous scellés. Elle n'allait pas y rester longtemps. Il donna un grand coup de pied dedans pour la défoncer, la porte céda au premier coup. Il entra et commença à fouiller dans toutes les pièces, le mettant ainsi à sac. Les meubles étaient tous renversés, les tiroirs arrachés, il ne restait plus rien en place après la petite fouille de Bosco. Des pas se firent entendre, Sully et Davis étaient là.  
Sully: qu'est ce que tu fiches ici?  
Bosco: je m'amuse ça se voit pas!  
Davis: tu n'enquêtes pas quand même?  
Bosco: non, j'avais juste envie de me défouler un peu pauvre crétin!  
Sully: tu n'as pas le droit d'enquêter, tu le sais ça!  
Bosco: non je ne le sais pas!  
Sully: on t'a écarté de l'affaire pour t'éviter de faire une connerie, c'est pour toi qu'on a fait ça.  
Bosco: ah bah merci ça m'aide vachement de savoir que ne foutez rien pour retrouver ce salopard et que moi je dois vous regardez sans rien dire.  
Il s'apprêta à partir.  
Sully: Bosco revient ici!  
Bosco: et d'abord qu'est ce que vous foutez là?  
Sully: on a reçu un appel des voisins qui s'inquiétaient de tout ce remue-ménage.  
Bosco: oh les pauvres on va les plaindre!  
Davis: tu devrais être avec Faith, elle a plus besoin de toi là bas.  
Bosco: elle est en chirurgie pendant plusieurs heures!  
Sully: qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive?  
Bosco: ils sont entrain de lui faire la transplantation.  
Davis: mais c'est génial ça!  
Sully: tu devrais plutôt aller te reposer, et manger un peu. On croirait un zombie.  
Bosco: merci papa!  
Sully: depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas dormi, ou mangé?  
Bosco: c'est pas tes oignons!  
Davis: depuis l'accident?  
Bosco: oh, toi c'est bon la ferme! Tout ce que je veux c'est retrouver ce salopard et le butter!  
Sully: tu n'es pas chargé de l'enquête, et c'est pas en te rendant malade que tu vas lui rendre service.  
Bosco: je vous ai pas sonné tous les deux!  
Davis: calme toi!  
Il sortit à toute vitesse de l'appartement.  
Davis: on ne fait rien?  
Sully: que veux-tu faire? Dès qu'il a une idée en tête ...  
Davis: il va faire une connerie.  
  
***  
  
de retour à l'hôpital  
Bosco: Kim?  
Kim: oui  
Bosco: je ... merci pour hier ...  
Kim: c'était rien  
Bosco: je peux te poser une question?  
Kim: vas-y?  
Bosco: comment tu as ... tu as fais quand ...  
Kim: quand Bobby est mort?  
Bosco: oui  
Kim: je ne crois pas être le bonne exemple.  
Bosco: oui mais ...  
Kim:écoute c'est très dur, mais regarde ils sont entrain de lui faire sa greffe. Elle va s'en sortir.  
Carlos: Kim on a un appel?  
Kim: j'y vais, tu sais que si tu as besoin de quelque chose, je suis là. Tu le sais?  
Bosco: oui  
Kim: tu sais où me trouver.  
Elle monta dans l'ambulance qui démarra aussitôt, les sirènes hurlantes. Bosco s'assit sur un des sièges de la salle d'attente. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, ou comment réagir.   
  
***  
  
ambulance  
Carlos: comment va Bosco?  
Kim: à ton avis!  
Carlos: il est toujours d'aussi mauvaise humeur?  
Kim: non  
Carlos: cool on ne se fera peut être plus agresser maintenant. J'ai parlé à Davis lui et Sully l'ont retrouvé en train d'enquêter.  
Kim: c'est normal, il veut retrouver ce type ...  
Carlos: et le massacrer.  
Elle hocha la tête. Elle savait que si Bosco tombait sur ce type il irait à son procès dans le coma. Mais elle avait peur, peur qu'il fasse quelque chose qu'il regretterait par la suite. Mais aussi peur pour lui, depuis cet incident il avait changé, il n'était plus le même. Elle ne le reconnaissait plus, elle voyait bien qu'il n'allait pas bien du tout. Mais elle le comprenait, avec ce qu'il était arrivé, elle trouvait sa réaction normale. Lui et Faith étaient très proches, elle n'avait jamais vu deux personnes attachées autant l'une à l'autre. Et si jamais Faith ne devait pas s'en sortir, elle savait que ça le détruirait. Elle savait aussi pourquoi il se tournait toujours vers elle. Elle avait déjà vécu ça, il croyait peut être qu'elle saurait comment réagir. Mais en réalité elle n'avait aucune réponse. Elle ne savait pas du tout comment réagir, ni comment faire face à cette situation.   
  
***  
  
Bosco regarda désespérément la porte de salle d'attente. Espérant voir le médecin la pousser, pour leur donner des nouvelles. Des nouvelles qu'ils attendaient depuis plusieurs heures maintenant. A chaque fois que quelqu'un entrait il relevait la tête pour espérer apercevoir le médecin qui s'était occupé d'elle, mais à chaque fois ce n'était pas lui. Fred et les enfants étaient assis à coté de lui, ils semblaient tout aussi perdus. Un médecin entra enfin, ils levèrent tous la tête vers lui.  
Médecin: la greffe s'est passée sans problème, nous l'avons installé en réanimation. Nous ne savons pas encore si la greffe va marcher, mais elle a de bonnes chances.  
Bosco: elle est sortie du coma?  
Médecin: pas encore, mais il faut attendre.  
Fred: on peut aller la voir?  
Médecin: oui allez y, mais une seule personne et pas plus de quelques minutes.  
  
***  
  
Bosco arriva devant le petit bar dans lequel il avait bu, il y a quelques jours. Il gara sa voiture, en sortit, et s'appuya contre le capot. Il regarda le ciel, la lune était pleine. La pluie commença à tomber doucement sur la ville. Mais il ne rentra pas dans sa voiture pour autant. Il se laissa mouiller par cette pluie glacée, l'eau ruisselant le long de son visage. Et s'infiltrant entre sa peau et ses vêtements. Il resta là à attendre, sans rien faire, juste scruter les environs pour tenter d'apercevoir Kim. Il vit une silhouette se diriger vers lui, elle lui sourit. Il esquissa un sourire amer.  
Bosco: la greffe s'est bien passée.  
Kim: c'est super!  
Bosco: j'ai encore des doutes, un mauvais pressentiment.  
Kim: c'est normal. Viens! On ne va pas rester là, sous la pluie.  
Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à l'appartement. Elle ouvrit la porte et l'invita à entrer. Il alla s'asseoir sur le sofa, tandis qu'elle alla faire du café. Il regarda autour de lui, il n'était encore jamais venu ici c'était la première fois qu'il y entrait. Il se perdit une nouvelle fois dans ses songes, repensant à tout ce qui s'était passé dernièrement. Elle revint dans le salon avec deux tasses, et en déposa une sur la petite table juste en face de Bosco. Il la prit, et en bu quelques gorgées qui lui brûlèrent la langue. Il la reposa. Kim le regarda, elle s'inquiétait pour lui, comme beaucoup d'ailleurs, même si les esprits étaient plus focalisés sur l'état de Faith. Elle s'assit sur la table basse, en face de lui et posa une main sur la sienne.  
Kim: Bosco? Arrête de te torturer comme ça. Tu n'es pas responsable.  
Bosco: si, c'est de ma faute. J'aurai du la protéger, mais je ne l'ai pas fais. C'est de ma faute.  
Kim: arrête de dire ça. Je suis sûre qu'elle ne t'en veut pas, personne n'est responsable de ce qui s'est passé. Sauf celui qui lui a fait ça.  
Bosco: j'en peux plus de cette situation. Si je me tourne vers toi c'est que ... tu ne me traites pas comme les autres. Je ne vois pas de pitié ...  
Kim: je sais ce que ça fait. Et j'avais horreur de ça moi aussi, c'est pour ça que je ne te traite pas comme ça.  
Bosco releva la tête vers elle, et plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle se rapprocha de lui, leurs visages n'étant plus séparés que de quelques centimètres. Chacun pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de l'autre venir caresser leurs joues. Bosco posa ses lèvres sur celles de Kim. Ils échangèrent de tendres baisers.   
  
  
Note de la fin: vous avez vu j'ai pas couper à la sauvage lol, pour une fois. Bon le chapitre est cours mais comme ça faisait longtemps que je vous avais laisser en plan après le chapitre 3, et normalement il aurait du être plus long mais mon ordinateur l'avait effacer 4 fois et j'ai du tout réécrire5 fois. Pas de bol!


End file.
